Too Much Trouble
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: DualRival —Cuando era niño, Bel, era un estúpido. Tan estúpido que me enamoré de la persona equivocada. Tan estúpido, que no me di cuenta de que la correcta estaba frente a mí, sonriéndome.


_1578 PALABRAS, OMFG. _

_En el Chat ya sabían de este fic… Karim también sabía del fic, porque es Karim plz (?) Rex también porque #yolo (?)…y bueno, es un DualRival que casi hace llorar a mi Oniitan __ヽ__(´__`)/ Mi Oniitan es tan kawaii~…_

_I mean, no quería hacer este fic, pero el muy puto fluyó fácil. Y es el mismo puto headcanon que trata de que Cheren y Bel no se ven en dos putos años muy putos. La wea tiene weasidad. I'm sure._

_Y encima, el pinche de Cheren me salió demasiado Usui y, Bel me quedó muy Misaki. Qué coño me pasa._

_Seguro me leo Koe No Katachi y pongo Granted con Yellow sorda (?)_

_Otro más para los pendientes *tira la idea junto a la de PokéSpe Host Club* (?)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer caguai: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío. NO TENGO UN 3DS SIQUIERA. _

**_Advertencias caguais: _**_DualRivalShipping [Cheren/Bel] (ChereBeru power, bitshis). __Hurt/Comfort muy gey. Romance demasiado shoujo. Game!verse. Me rindo, esto está Ooc me guste o no (?)._

**_Nota adicional (también caguai, por cierto): _**_Don't kill me, pls ( __ﾟヮﾟ__)_

* * *

><p>Bel murmuró algo por lo bajo, frotándose los ojos con las manos y dando un trago a su café para quitarse el sueño. Estaba agotada. Definitivamente, la Profesora Encina pensaba que ella era… no sabía, ¿Touko? ¿Cheren?<p>

Suspiró, recordando cuando Cheren se quedaba hasta tarde, estudiando para poder ser alguien importante en un futuro. A veces, desde su ventana, podía mirar al chico desvelarse hasta la madrugada. Era capaz de quedarse mirándolo durante horas.

Se levantó de la silla con ruedas, empujándola hacia atrás en el proceso, y miró al reloj de la pared.

_02: 54 AM._

Demonios, ¿cuándo se hizo tan tarde? ¡Hacía apenas unos minutos eran las ocho!

Volvió a sentarse, esta vez entre los papeles que debía tener listos para el día siguiente; Bel se consideraba una buena ayudante, sólo que en ocasiones era un poco olvidadiza, sin embargo, siempre daba lo mejor de sí para que la Profesora tuviera todo correctamente.

Porque, a pesar de ser una mujer reconocida en todo el Mundo Pokémon, se equivocaba bastante haciendo discursos e informes. Esa era su obligación: acomodar para que todo quedara perfecto.

Encogió las piernas, dándose cuenta del frío que hacía en la oficina. Esperaba poder ir a Ciudad Engobe y poder saludar a Cheren, puesto que no se encontraban desde… hacía dos años, más o menos. Realmente lo extrañaba.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Realmente detestaba llorar, porque era volver a su infancia.

Cuando eran niños, solían ir juntos a todas partes, amigos inseparables, a pesar de todos los problemas que surgían entre ellos.

Todo cambió a la semana siguiente de haber comenzado sus viajes.

Bel juraba haber visto una chispa en los ojos del entrenador que jamás estuvo antes, una de determinación y esperanza.

Con el tiempo, descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba ese brillo tan único en él.

Lastimosamente, esa luz se apagaba cuando la observaba a ella y recobraba su vida en cada batalla que tenía con Touko; no sabía demasiado sobre el mundo en general, pero era obvio que esa chispa se llamaba _amor._

_Amor que no sentía por ella._

Aunque se esforzaba por actuar como si nada ocurriese y entrenaba para no ser vencida, terminaba en lo mismo: llorando en una esquina de la habitación del Centro Pokémon, reconfortada solamente por sus Pokémon.

Aprendió a ocultar lo que sentía y lo que pensaba —como si no existiera.

Para cuando Touko se convirtió en Campeona, Bel era raramente vista por sus amigos. En casos normales, caminaba por sitios donde a nadie se le ocurriría estar. Incluso se encontró a N varias veces, sólo que no quiso decir algo al respecto —N también era bastante amable y le pedía que guardara el secreto.

Cheren se convirtió en líder de gimnasio y ella… pues viajaba constantemente, aprendiendo datos sobre los Pokémon y haciendo esfuerzos para completar la Pokédex que la Profesora les había confiado.

El día que regresó a casa, tenía quince años. Pasó al laboratorio y le dijo a Encina que quería trabajar para ella, a lo que la mujer respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento suave, casi imperceptible.

Luego de unas semanas conoció a Nate, Rosa y Hugh. ¡Eran adorables! De verdad esperaba que no les sucediera como a ella y su grupo de amigos… que se separasen; los verdaderos amigos deberían quedarse siempre juntos.

De todas formas los acompañaba siempre que podía y se divertía en el proceso. Normalmente, los chicos sólo pasaban por las ciudades comprando cosas o venciendo a los líderes, y ella estaba bastante agradecida por eso, ya que no perdía mucho tiempo y tenía tiempo libre para sus tareas.

Hasta que Nate —por puro capricho, porque así era Nate— regresó a Ciudad Engobe y lo encontró.

Cheren.

Los lentes se le resbalaron del puente de la nariz y apenas atinó a recogerlos, el pulso acelerándose a cada segundo.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que él la había visto, emprendió carrera y salió de la ciudad, chocando con peatones a cada cinco segundos.

_Las viejas costumbres nunca se dejan. _

Rosa ganó la Liga, para sorpresa de muchos, incluida Bel.

Las reuniones entre líderes se hacían más a menudo y la Profesora Encina cumplía un papel fundamental en las juntas, y _debía _acompañarla en cada —maldita— ocasión.

Eso, claramente, significaba verlo.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, creo que es suficiente por este mes —musitó Encina levantándose de su asiento— ¿anotaste todo?<p>

—Sí, profesora —contestó en voz baja, queriendo que su sombrero fuera más grande y pudiera cubrirle todo el rostro.

Su amigo de la infancia hizo amago de querer levantarse.

Y el Videomisor sonó, haciéndola respingar.

Casi de inmediato, el rostro de Nate apareció en la pantalla junto a un Hugh demasiado irritado como para parecer alguien cuerdo.

— ¿Podrías venir a Gres? Los trillizos están haciendo una actividad muy genial hoy y están pidiendo tu ayuda —habló Nate, importándole poco que su compañero le estuviera dirigiendo una mirada asesina.

_Entonces por eso no vinieron..._

—Imbécil, dile todo.

—Bueno… es… cos-.

Bel ya había colgado, sus ojos fugazmente ensombrecidos.

Unos segundos después alzó la cara, esbozando una gran sonrisa hacia los demás en la sala.

—Disculpen, tengo que irme. ¡Lo siento! ¡Adiós! —se despidió de la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio.

Pero no de Cheren.

Y se fue, apresurada, con el corazón tan acelerado que pensó que saldría de su pecho.

No podía seguir así.

Huyendo de _él._

* * *

><p>Algunos días después, volvía a caminar tranquila por el bosque. Por primera vez en meses, la profesora le permitió tener un descanso, porque realmente se veía terrible.<p>

Según el testimonio de la mujer —porque algo tan exagerado merecía llamarse así—, su piel se había puesto pálida y las ojeras alcanzaron un perturbador color gris. Como cosa simple, la echó prácticamente a patadas de su laboratorio.

—Estoy cansada —musitó, dejándose caer al pie de un árbol. Las sombras evitaban que el sol la molestase y el clima era perfecto para dormir.

—Entonces deberías dejar de presionarte tanto —dijo otra voz, demasiado cerca para pasar desapercibida, demasiado familiar para que siguiera calmada— y de escapar de mí también, por cierto.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —balbuceó, con las mejillas pintándose de carmín lentamente.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Este es el bosque tras mi gimnasio.

Ah.

Bel se dio cuenta de que no traía su vestimenta habitual. Sólo se puso una camiseta, unos vaqueros y unos tenis. Vagamente pensó que le recordaba un poco al de antaño, ese que no vestía trajes ni zapatos con broche.

Él se sentó a su lado, frunciendo la boca mientras se amarraba el cabello en una pequeña coleta de color azabache, como el plumaje de los Mukrow. Ella jamás había visto al chico con el pelo tan largo… tal vez tenerlo así resultaba una molestia.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, arrugando el entrecejo al mirarla.

_Ahora Cheren era mucho más Cheren._

—Tienes que descansar.

La chica resopló.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es —Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la haló del hombro, recostando la cabeza de la entrenadora en su regazo—. No costaba mucho, ¿cierto?

Se formó un pequeño silencio.

— ¿Por qué me evitas? —Fue lo que soltó el líder de improvisto—, esperé mucho tiempo a que fueras al gimnasio.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la adolescente desapareció por completo.

— ¿Todavía estás enamorado de Touko?

No respondió.

—Lo sabía —murmuró la rubia, apoyándose en las manos para volverse a sentar—, por eso te he evitado este tiempo… porque tengo miedo de que me sigas gustando.

_Y ahora Bel era menos Bel._

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Soltó una risita, ladeando la cabeza—, creí ser muy obvia… al parecer eres demasiado distraído en el amor_._

Ella pareció recordar algo y revisó su Videomisor.

—Está muy tarde, lo siento. Tengo que irme.

Luego se fue en una carrera.

(Tal vez, mencionar que se cayó cuatro veces, es demasiado, sin embargo, es cierto. Estúpidas rocas).

* * *

><p><em>Ser insensible es bastante difícil… no entiendo cómo Hugh puede hacerlo tan fácilmente<em>, pensó, incómoda, estirando las piernas mientras seguía sentada con tranquilidad en la mesa de la pequeña oficina que la profesora le dejó en el laboratorio.

Esa semana pasó bastante rápido, para su gusto, mas era divertido volver a su trabajo —el lado negativo, es que esa semana conllevó a una _gran _cantidad de papeleo acumulado.

Cuando se encontraba aburrida, solía llamar a los niños, pero era demasiado tarde… o demasiado temprano, Bel no se sentía del todo segura respecto a eso; le gustaba imaginar que ellos eran sus hermanitos menores, esos que nunca tuvo.

Graciosos, amables y bastante extrovertidos.

Le recordaban a Touko.

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que Touko seguía desaparecida.

La puerta se abrió y una figura pasó al cuarto, sólo iluminada por el tenue brillo de la computadora sobre el escritorio.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poquito más. Sus labios se entreabrieron. El corazón aceleró sus latidos.

El sujeto simplemente la tomó por el mentón y la besó.

Cálido. Suave. Sutil como el aleteo de un Beautifly.

—Cuando era niño, Bel, era un estúpido.

La chica sonrió, sintiendo las palmas de sus manos sudar.

—Tan estúpido que me enamoré de la persona equivocada.

Él se acercó, sus manos ahora ocupadas acariciando el cabello amarillo.

—_Tan _estúpido, que no me di cuenta de que la correcta estaba frente a mí, sonriéndome cálidamente.

La abrazó. Con fuerza. Cariño.

Amor.

—Estoy feliz de que esto fuera así, Cheren.

_Amor que sentía por ella._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*se corta con galletas Oreo*.<em>**

_Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. _

_~ **La Conejita**** Armonía**_

_EL AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, EL AMOR, EL AMOOOO~R HACE AL MUNDO GIRAR~_

ヽ(´▽`)/ヽ(´▽`)/ヽ(´▽`)/


End file.
